Night Time Romeo
by sparklnfade
Summary: The Romeo Chronicles. Halloween, Christmas and Valentine's Day. ExB, all human. Lots of cussing and sex. Enjoy.
1. Night Time Romeo

**Disclaimer: Snarkella and Romeo will always be mine.  
**

* * *

**BPOV **–

"Halloween is two weeks away, Bella. You're getting a costume and you're coming to this party."

Alice and I had been best friends since childhood. Never having been one to pass up a party, she insisted on dragging me along with her to every last fucking frat party in the Seattle metropolitan area until she landed the guy of her dreams; _The Cowboy_.

"You are the bane of my existence, do you know that? You only want me to come so you can ogle Jasper all fucking night. I'm not interested in being the third wheel," I huffed. She was interrupting me from studying like I had planned. "Go find yourself the sluttiest _Annie Oakley _outfit in town and dress Tex up as a cowboy to match. You two will make the perfect pair. You don't need me there."

"Will you at least come shopping with me today?" She fluttered her eyelashes and gave me the good ol' Alice pout-face she knew I couldn't say no to.

"Ugh, fine. Let's go."

We settled into her car, the highly inconspicuous (_wink, wink_) bright yellow Porsche that Daddy gifted her with at our high school graduation. Alice was always well put together but much more humble than her parents, who were more interested in keeping up with the Joneses than taking care of their daughter. They seemed to think that expensive gifts and a no limit Black Card equaled love while they traipsed around the world and left Alice alone most of the time.

This was how we had become such close friends. Charlie, the copstache wearing overprotective but incredibly lovable father of mine had always had a weak spot where Alice was concerned. He'd probably ended up spending more time with her than her own father ever did. Since the two of us had gone off to college, when we went home for holidays or breaks; Alice always came to our house.

Despite her denial, I knew the relationship, or lack thereof with her parents troubled her and caused her to seek out emotional attachment with one too many of the wrong kind of man in our years of friendship. Since she'd met Jasper though, things had been different. Tex treated her like a princess, just like she deserved.

While I on the other hand had been single since senior year of high school and could care less about dating anyone. My last boyfriend, Tyler and I had dated for three years. He had been my first everything and the douchebag cheated on me with that whore Jessica Stanley after a night of drunken stupidity that the kids of Forks liked to participate in. He groveled and begged and apologized... and I told him to fuck off.

Nobody should be surprised that I wasn't interested in dating. Not that I wouldn't have minded getting a little action sometimes, but whatever; I just wanted to finish college and focus on my career. There was always time for meaningless sex later and I was not shy about owning a very well used sex toy.

"Where exactly are we going, anyway?" I asked her as she sped off down the street and I grabbed for the oh shit bar.

"There's this new place, it just opened downtown for the season I think... Jasper told me about it so I thought we could check it out first."

"Shoulda known it was Tex."

"Ugh, could you _not _call him that, please?" I flipped her the bird and turned the radio on, ending the conversation.

We pulled up outside the rickety-est fucking building centered somewhere in the middle of

downtown; the sign out front read: _Esme's Ensembles_. Smiling to myself I rolled my eyes as I exited the car.

"I thought you said this was a Halloween store?"

"It is... I guess. A pair of brothers own it now. Esme was their mother... she was a costume designer. Jasper said they kept some of her designs here so people can rent them and they're turning the other side of the building into a Halloween store."

"Are they even open?"

"For us they are," she said before giving me a wink.

She grabbed my hand and drug me in the direction of the entrance. _Please let it be locked, please let it be locked. _Admittedly, I was only mildly afraid that we might never leave since the place really was giving me the creepiest fucking vibe. Red velvet drapes lined the front of the store, making it impossible to see inside before we walked through the front door. Instead of your standard jingling bells when the door opened, they had a fucking screamer, as in a lady who screams her head off and scares the shit out of you as you walk inside. That wasn't helping me with the whole scared out of my wits issue I was having. Thankfully, it didn't last long. It was clear that the other side of the door was where the 'brothers' had focused all of their efforts.

To my surprise, the place was actually clean. It looked to be your typical carbon copy of one of those Halloween Express stores. Racks had been scattered about and they held plastic covered costumes... French maid, power ranger and... _Oh lord! _Did that really say 'Night Time Romeo'–_Do people actually wear this shit and is he wearing lipstick_? Shaking my head with a tiny laugh I continued to observe the store. Tables with black cauldrons held cheesy Halloween trinkets... fake blood, plastic vampire teeth and ugh, those fake plastic snakes. _Typical.  
_

My arms instinctively went to my chest, crossing them impatiently as Alice flitted forward and started browsing around as if it wasn't completely strange that there appeared to be nobody in the store besides us. "Alice," I whisper-hissed. "Are you _sure _they're open?"

"We're open!" Turning, I found myself face to chest with a giant. With dimples... and big arms... and a smile that could probably charm the panties off my grandmother.

But I still squeaked because he'd been right fucking there and I hadn't expected him to be so damn close. To which he laughed a loud, barking, bellowing laugh that filled the whole store and was kind of infectious. Discretely, I took the opportunity to get the status of his ring finger. _Unoccupied_. What was that I said about meaningless sex? Yeah, forget that. You didn't really think I was serious about that, did you? Who was I kidding. I had about as much chance with this guy as Steven Tyler had of picking out a pair of pants that don't securely hug his nuts.

"Hey Al, who's your friend?" He asked as he surveyed my face and then looked beyond me in her direction. "Is Jazz with you?"

Okay... It was at this point I realized that apparently they knew each other.

"Emmett this is Bella, Bella this is Emmett. He's a friend of Jazz' and no, he's not with us. We came to get costumes for the party," she finished excitedly.

"Wrong," I said. "She came to get a costume and brow beat me until I came with her," I finished with a jerk of my thumb in Alice's direction.

"Aww, come on Booella. Not into the Halloween spirit?"

"Not particularly," I muttered, wandering over to peer inside the cauldrons and picking up one of the the plastic snakes as a distraction.

"Well girls, there are dressing rooms," he pointed to the back, "through that door. If you need anything I'll just be behind the counter."

"Thanks Em!" Alice shouted as she came over and grabbed me again. She had an armful of costumes and none of them looked like cowgirls. She walked straight toward the dressing rooms and pushed me inside one, handing me a costume. "Not taking no for an answer."

Knowing she would never let me out of this store alive if I didn't put on the costume, I relented. Without even looking at what it was, I stripped down to my bra and panties and started pulling the costume over my head. Okay, so I tried. _Who the fuck makes a costume out of... wait, what the hell is this made out of?  
_

"Alice, I am _not _putting this on," I whispered. "I don't even think I can get it on."

"Give me a second and I'll come help you."

I stood there, ass hanging half out of whatever-the-fuck this was and waited for her to come over and help me. Noticing that they didn't have mirrors in these dressing rooms, I couldn't even try to see what kind of contraption she was forcing me into.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, she pushed aside the curtain and walked inside looking like what I'm sure every cowboy's wet dream would be. "Turn around," she said.

So I did and she tugged and she pulled and finally she clapped her hands and pulled me back unexpectedly and holy fuck, where did he come from? _Sweet Jesus, Esme should have made a living selling her eggs. This woman sure could make 'em pretty.  
_

"Fuck," he whispered, his lower lip settling between his teeth as he hissed quietly and looked me over.

Sexy McFuckingDelicious started his perusal at my bare feet and appraised slowly, his green eyes scorching up my body until they met my chest and lingered. I swear everything moved in slow motion, like someone had hit a button and was moving us forward one frame at a time because I felt his eyes on every inch of my body as he moved up. And fucking Alice had to break the moment, effectively preventing him from continuing to get lost in my rather mighty fine looking cleavage. I was pretty sure the girls had been moments away from successfully hypnotizing him into taking us into the dressing room and demonstrating how to get out of this dress with the quickness.

"Hey Edward," she sang annoyingly from behind me.

So she obviously knew Mr. Will-you-father-my-children-or-at-least-help-me-practice-the-act-of-making-them, _fucking traitor_. Wasn't it supposed to be like, a chick law or a commandment or something; _thou shalt not hold out on the hottie when your friend is single and could use a good lay_?

_Screw Dimples... I'd like to take _him _home. Could somebody ring me up please?  
_

He continued to stand there and stare openly, looking all lickable while I took the opportunity to eye fuck him a little; waiting for Alice to introduce me to my future husband.

Hotstuff was all pale skin and crazy hair like he'd just rolled out of bed. His odd colored hair was almost the color of a penny with flecks of brown and black mixed in between. _It's almost the same color as that one guy with the lipstick; you can be my Night Time Romeo, baby. _His green eyes sparkled and made my knees wobble. _Yes, I said they sparkled and no I'm not insane. _He had a jaw that I just wanted to sink my teeth into and nibble on for hours... and those lips, all pink and pouty and ready to be kissed.

His voice broke me from my fantasy and it was all velvet and smooth and if this dress wasn't so tight I'm pretty sure I might have melted into a puddle at his feet.

"Hey Alice," he said and then he blushed when his eyes darted back to me and I smiled at him knowingly. _He. Blushed. _As if he couldn't have gotten any damn cuter.

The traitor pixie chose that moment to push me a little, causing me to stumble toward him and almost face plant directly into his crotch. Luckily he was quick, he somehow managed to catch me by the tops of my arms and pull me upright, a small smile playing across his lips like he was trying not to laugh at my clumsy ass.

"This is my friend Grace..." Alice joked and I turned to give her my 'shut the fuck up right now' look. "Sorry," she corrected. "Edward, this is Bella."

"Hello Bella," he said quietly, turning the full force of the sparkly eyes on me.

His hands were still wrapped around the tops of my arms and in an instant he seemed to realize that he was still touching me. He acted almost hesitant to let me go, only loosening his hands a tiny bit before letting the tips of his fingers trail softly down the skin of my bare arms, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. I shivered and made no attempts to move, still hoping that Alice would magically disappear and we could get to the earlier business I'd been thinking about

in the dressing room. Now that I'd seen the fingers I had absolutely no questions about whether or not he'd be able to help me out in more ways than one.

"Hi, Edward," I finally managed to say.

"Is Jazz with you?" He asked, looking away from me toward the shrimp who was now on my shit list.

"Nope, just the girls," she quipped. "What do you think?"

"Of what?" He asked confusedly as I stepped back a little and turned, crossing my arms over my chest again. Sparkly eyes followed the movement and openly stared as all my arm crossing did was squish the girls up higher and make them look even better, if I did say so myself.

"The costumes," she said and his head snapped up to my face where I stared purposively at him. _Oh yeah, you were checking out the goods. _He smiled sheepishly and reached up to run his fingers through that messy bed hair.

"Jasper will definitely like that," he laughed and pointed toward Alice. "Are you... coming to the party?" His eyes darted to mine again quickly.

"Yes we are," she looked at me and widened her eyes in warning, telling me not to even try arguing.

"I'll let you girls finish," he said, moving toward the exit of the dressing rooms. "It was nice to meet you, Bella," he called over his shoulder.

As soon as the coast was clear I rounded on Alice, "What the hell?" I questioned and she smiled, all Cheshire cat and annoying.

"He's cute huh?"

I couldn't even answer her because I was still feeling all fucking bitter that she had been holding out on me with the hottie.

"Can you help me out of this?" I asked. She tried giving me the sad puppy dog face but I continued ignoring her until she started untying the strings at the back of the costume. Once everything was undone she helped me peel it off and I got my own clothing back into place. Suddenly feeling a little self-conscious about what... okay, _whom _was standing outside. With a sigh I stepped out just as Alice did, waiting for her to go first.

"We need to get you some teeth... oh and fake blood, definitely fake blood," I followed behind her and let her pick up whatever she thought I might need, she rambled off while I stared longingly toward the front of the store...

_Should have known she would win this battle.  
_

**EPOV **-

Why did I let him talk me into this again? That thought had been the predominant mantra in my head not only for the past two weeks leading up to Halloween, but for the last year or so. Emmett's weird fucking obsession with the holiday and his desire to turn our mothers business into his own store drove me a little nuts. Nothing I said could deter him, and Rosalie wasn't helping me curb his fucking enthusiasm like she normally would have. She and Emmett had been together for years, and usually it was easy to count on her when I needed some revenge, but apparently that wasn't happening this fucking time.

Now that her brother—my best friend—was dating the Red Bull mascot also known as Alice, she'd been all distracted with finally having another girl. I swear, the only thing those girls talked about was makeup and tampons and other shit I didn't care to listen to. The only time I ever paid attention to Alice was when she started blabbing on about how she knew the perfect girl for me and she was so sure that we would hit it off. She harped on me whenever she could and I just nodded and smiled and glared at Jasper behind her back, he knew I wasn't fucking interested in any hook-ups.

Emmett had come into my room that morning all crying and begging me to come and check out what he'd done with the store. I should have known at the time that he was just using me for manual labor because somehow I'd ended up in the back room unpacking what looked like way too much crap that he'd wasted money on.

And then I fucking walked out of the back room and what do I see? My dream girl. She's dressed in what I could only describe as the best costume ever to be invented by man. Hugging every curve of her tiny body and begging me to touch her... _everywhere_. And of course my awkward ass could barely speak as I'd stood there gaping at her tits and imagining what it would be like to push her up against the wall or to have her writhing beneath me in my bed, screaming out my name in ecstasy.

After being caught ogling her cleavage and an awkward fucking introduction I tried to excuse myself to prevent any further embarrassment. I stood at the front of the store and watched her follow behind Alice while she fluttered her lips and Bella just rolled her eyes. _Hah, I guess I wasn't the only one who didn't listen to most of what she said.  
_

As the day of the party approached I'd actually found myself looking forward to it, excited to see her again. _Bella_. Maybe a little liquid courage would give me the balls I needed to make a move. This party was in my house after all, so if I could manage keep my eyes off her delicious body in that costume I knew she'd be wearing, and talk her up a little... I figured maybe I could work up the nerve to ask her for a date or some shit.

The preparations for the party were set. The house had been decorated by Emmett in all his Halloween infatuated haze since like, not even lying... July. He started earlier every year and always went overboard. After helping to set up the bar in the living room and hearing him instruct me on playlists for the evening, I'd gone upstairs to put on my costume before guests started to arrive.

Though I usually settled for the standard "This is my costume" generic t-shirt, I had decided this year that dressing up for once might be a nice change. I'd chosen the most comfortable thing I could find in the store, knowing it was the best choice for me. So what if it was the cliché boring vampire costume, at least it wasn't a t-shirt. _Girls are all fucking hot for vampires right now, right?  
_

As I put the costume on, fastening the cape around my neck, I popped in the cheap plastic teeth and did my best to tame the mop on my head to no avail. It never fucking behaved when I needed it to. Just as I'd given up on it, I heard a commotion downstairs. I tip-toed over and opened my door to listen before walking down to see who had arrived and I heard Alice... and I fucking knew she would be here now.

My palms started to sweat and embarrassingly enough my dick started to get hard because god damn that costume was fucking sexy. Forcing myself to move forward, I walked down the steps slowly and tried to think of something to make Edward Jr. calm the fuck down.

_Golden Girls. Blanche. Cheesecake. Ugh, okay... that did it.  
_

Reaching the bottom of the steps I looked around. Nobody was in the foyer so I figured they must have moved to the kitchen. Taking a deep breath to prepare myself, I began moving to head in that direction.

As I walked through the door I saw Emmett and Rose, who had chosen to match this year and dressed themselves as Tarzan and Jane. Honestly, I could have done without seeing my brother in a loin cloth or whatever the fuck it was that he wasn't wearing enough of, but I had to admit that Rose didn't disappoint in the Jane department at all.

Alice and Jasper were matched as well, as I'd assumed would be the case by seeing the slutty cowgirl costume she'd been wearing at the store. He had a lasso wrapped around her torso and was all cowboy'd out, spurs and all. It suited him, being from Texas originally; he never had given up the dream of ropin' and ridin' and apparently he was ropin' Alice... and I was sure he'd be ridin' her later.

Then my eyes met hers, all pretty brown and long lashes. Eyes smoky and looking mysterious... Her skin was paler than it had been before, obviously added for the effect of her costume. Her heart shaped lips were painted blood red and she had drops running down her chin... down across the column of her throat and trailing just inside the top of her cleavage.

_Do not get lost in the boobs... yet.  
_

Her long brown hair was flowing in waves across her back leading down toward the curve of her ass and I looked away before little Eddie decided to join the party again. Turning quickly around, I reached for the fridge and opened it, grabbing a beer. I offered them around and when I got to Bella, she nodded her head and smiled at me all demurely with that come hither look that really fucking made me want to forget that anyone else was in the kitchen and lay her out across the table for the next... oh... couple of years.

To keep myself from throwing her over my shoulder and running off, I opened my beer and took a long pull. _Emmett is Tarzan tonight, not you dude.  
_

So after I'd gotten a handle and killed the awkward moment, I looked up and those fucking assholes had snuck out of the kitchen. Leaving us alone... I swore it felt like the temperature changed drastically–the kitchen got really fucking warm and I briefly wondered why I had decided that a cape was a good idea. Pulling my beer back to my lips I risked a glance at Bella out of the corner of my eyes and noticed that she was watching me. She raised one eyebrow at me while a small smile played across her lips. She looked me up and down slowly, as if she was undressing me with those delicious brown eyes.

_Do I say something? No, shutup. Drink more.  
_

She cleared her throat and leaned forward on her elbows, playing with the sticker on the front of her beer. Her position caused her top to droop down a bit, affording me a straight shot of her fucking luscious cleavage. Looking up at me from beneath her eyelashes, she started talking. "I got completely ambushed, what about you?" She asked with a small laugh.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this," she gestured between us. "we've been set up I think..."

"Ah...um," I stuttered a little, my eyes still trained on the peek of skin she was displaying. "I think you might be right."

"Should we make the most of it then?" Her eyebrow went up again. "We do match after all..."

Chuckling nervously, I answered her, "I noticed that."

"So what do you say Romeo, do you want to be my mate?"

My eyes went wide and I gaped at her a little. She was obviously joking but the implication of her question made me hopeful. Even though I didn't know this girl, at all, something felt right and I could see myself being with her. It wasn't just that she was fucking gorgeous, there seemed to be even more underneath it all and I found myself desperately wanting to uncover everything about her. With a start, I realized she was still waiting for my answer while I stood there looking like a dumbass getting all deep and shit inside my head.

"I don't mind if you don't," I said, trying to sound casual... And not squeal like a fucking girl.

"Great," she smiled. "So, mate..." she purred. "When you're not peddling slutty costumes, what

do you with your time?"

"I'm actually a student at U-dub. It's Em's store... I just help out because if I don't, he threatens to send Rose to my room and well, she's not very nice sometimes."

"Hah, I've noticed. It's hard to believe that she and Jasper came from the same person, their personalities are so different."

"So what about you, Bella?"

"I'm also at U-dub," she came around the corner of the island and put her back against it, leaning back a little and resting her hands behind her; her beer forgotten. "I'm an English major."

"Pre-Med, with a minor in music," I pointed to myself as if she couldn't figure out on her own what the fuck I meant. _Smooth.  
_

"Oh yeah? Do you play?"

I nodded. "Piano mostly, but I also play the guitar and I've recently started enjoying the stress relief of beating on the drums."

She slid toward me slightly and reached up to run her finger along the edge of the cape. I gulped audibly and looked down at her. Her eyes were focused intensely on my chest and she bit her lip softly and looked up in my direction.

"That's kind of sexy you know." Her finger swirled around the edge once more and I tried to hold back the sudden urge I felt to faint.

I'd been with plenty of girls... okay not plenty. _Okay two. _Anyway, I knew what to do... I just, those girls had been long term relationships and the last one broke my heart. Ever since then, I'd had trouble even finding the energy to _try _dating anyone. I was admittedly a little out of practice and no girl had ever made me feel like this before. For god sakes, she made me blush and that never happens. Quickly realizing I was getting way off track in my thoughts again, I jumped back to what she'd said. What the fuck was I supposed to say in response to that? What was she even referring to? Was she saying she thought the cape was sexy?

Let's see if humor works. "It _is _a nice cape," I joked. Figuring that assuming she was referring to anything else was mighty cocky of me as I finished and looked down at her, throwing on the smirk that always seemed to get me whatever I asked for... Just for good measure.

She giggled and rolled her eyes. "It is, but I was talking about the music." Cue the blush. _Damnit, what is it about this girl?  
_

Alice walking back into the kitchen broke us from the bubble we'd created. I noticed that somehow we'd subconsciously moved even closer and I knew what small fry would assume. Excusing myself quietly, I noticed the satisfied, knowing smile on her face as I left them alone in the kitchen to begin making the rounds. I needed to mingle a little and could use a breather from the tension that was slowly but surely building between us.

However, it didn't make much difference, no matter where I went or who I spoke to; I could feel her in the room. Her eyes seemed to follow me. Since I'd had quite a bit more alcohol as the night wore on, I was feeling a bit more confident and finally, I took my chance and went to her.

She was perched against a wall on the other side of the makeshift dance floor, looking bored and glaring at some guy who was obviously trying to chat her up. Picking up my pace, I weaved myself through the crowd of horny couples who were rubbing themselves all over each other on the dance floor. Approaching, I pulled the plastic teeth from my pocket when an idea popped into my head and placed them into my mouth. Pushing dude aside slightly, I slid in next to her, wrapping my arms around her middle and pulling her back against my chest. I reached up and pulled her hair back, exposing her neck before opening my mouth a little and biting down. She squeaked but didn't fight it, molding herself against me as I looked up at the fucktard and pressed the teeth in deeper, letting him know who she belonged to.

_Mine.  
_

Nudging her forward, I moved us toward the dance floor releasing her neck to whisper in her ear, "Let's dance."

She nodded in agreement and we stayed in that position. Her back pressed against my chest and her hips started to sway back and forth to the beat of the song. I moved my hands to her hips and guided her, trying as best I could to keep her little ass from rubbing against my dick. It was a lost cause, with every sway of her hips she seemed to push back against me more and more until I couldn't take it anymore. I lost it, tightening my grip on her and pulling her against me, letting her feel what she was doing to me.

"Can you feel what you're doing to me?" I whispered in her ear through what were now less than steady breaths.

She reached her arms up and grabbed for my hair, pulling my face to hers. There was no hesitation as she opened her mouth and her tongue came forward and pushed against my lips with a breathy moan that traveled down my throat and went straight to my balls, making them ache. Before returning her kiss I let her explore my mouth, her tongue tasted like beer, but her lips had the faint flavor of cherries from whatever lip gloss she was wearing. Finally pushing my tongue out to meet hers in the middle she let out another sound that made my grip against her tighten even further. I was aware that we were now effectively making out, in my living room, in front of a whole party full of people but nothing in the world existed in that moment except for her and I.

She tugged at my hair and the control I was hanging on to by a thread slipped even further. I let out a guttural groan against her mouth and plunged my tongue forward once more. Gone were the moments of taking this slow... The time to consume her had arrived. Breaking away from our kiss, I pushed her forward once again in the direction of the stairs.

**BPOV **-

To say that I wanted him was a complete understatement. I needed him, not just now, but I was sure it would be something I would never stop needing once this happened. From the moment in the kitchen until now as we both practically ran up the stairs, I had wanted this. Our climb up the stairs was quick, stopping only for brief moments as he pushed me against the wall to kiss my lips or lick along the exposed skin of my neck, or as I pushed him against the opposite wall to place my lips against any part of him I could reach.

We somehow arrived at a door and he fumbled behind me to open it, walking us inside and kicking it shut behind him. He reached out and turned the lock as I stood there staring at him in all his sexy wanna-be vampire glory with that fucking cape and the hair and... _Fuck_! If I didn't fuck him soon I was going to spontaneously combust from lack of orgasm.

He stayed glued in place as he reached up and undid the cape, letting it fall in a pool at his feet. He toed off his shoes and un-tucked his shirt from his pants. His sparkly eyes watched me the whole time, filling me with nothing but anticipation. Each button on his shirt was pulled open one-by-one and I was tempted to run forward and rip the damn thing, hurry him up... because we still had my extremely tight fitting contraption of a dress to get to and once that was off... well there wasn't anything underneath to hinder us from further exploring each other's' bodies.

As the last button on his shirt finally popped open, he stalked forward and let it fall into the pile with his cape. He reached down and deliberately undid the buckle of his belt as slowly as he possibly could, leaving it hanging loose around him. The undoing of his belt caused his pants to ride low across his hips, showing off the yummy dip of his abdomen and the patch of coppery colored hair that led to the Promised Land. I licked my lips in anticipation.

He stood in front of me now and we stared into each other's eyes. His hand came up and brushed across my cheek, one finger continuing its path downward until it met the dip in my cleavage and traced along the shell of my breast teasingly, a small half smirk on his face. His other hand came forward and gripped my hip and pulled my body, encouraging me to turn around. I turned and felt his hands run across the ties at the back of my dress, pulling at the bow on the bottom and loosening each row impatiently.

While he struggled he leaned forward and brought his lips against my shoulder, sucking softly.

Once he'd managed to loosen the dress enough to let it fall around my hips, exposing my chest, his hands came around me and moved up my abdomen until they rested just below my breasts. Cupping them gently, he continued to lavish attention on my shoulder with his tongue. One hand moved up and his palm brushed across my nipple, hardening it even further, almost painfully, while the other dipped low and crept into the tight bodice of the dress. It moved lower and lower until he palmed my sex in his hand and pressed a finger between my lips. Starting at the bottom he worked his finger up slowly until he circled it around my clit, causing me to cry out his name and beg him for more.

His hand made a few more passes against me and when I started to lose my balance he seemed to sense it and removed his hand, turning me back to face him again. He placed his lips against mine and I whimpered against him at the loss of contact but thrilled a little when he started tugging impatiently at the material gathered at my hips and began attempting to drag it down. I helped him by trying to wiggle a little until, finally, it peeled away and I was left standing before him, completely naked. He looked me up and down again, the heat of his eyes reminding me of how he'd looked at me that first day and making me crazy with want.

Reaching forward, I grabbed for the button on his pants and popped it open, taking my own turn to tease him a little. I reached for the zipper and moved it down slowly. Once it'd reached as far as it would go down I moved my hands up to his abdomen and traced the line of the muscles there, feeling them tense below my fingertips. Pushing my fingers into the waist band of his boxer briefs, I moved my hands around to his back and then lower until I gripped his ass in both hand and squeezed before moving my hands back forward and tugging the fabric down impatiently.

His erection sprang free as I moved lower and my eyes widened in surprise when I saw the size of him in front of me. _Definitely _not _Tyler. _Even when his pants continued to move down his legs without my help I continued in that direction, leaning forward and placing the flat of my tongue against the dip in the middle of his stomach and tracing it down slowly, moving slightly to the left and licking his hip bone as I settled in front of him on my knees and took him in my hand. Running my thumb over the head of him, I used it to stroke him up and down a few times. I leaned forward and placed his head between my lips, swirling my tongue a few times around him.

His hands came forward and he threaded his fingers into my hair, guiding the movements of my head with his hands as I began to move my mouth over him. He moaned loudly, muttering curse words and bucked hips toward my throat, pushing himself deeper. Looking up at him, his eyes were hooded and when they met with mine, the intensity I saw there caused me to cry out against him. Breathing heavily, he pulled back quickly and reached down for me.

He lifted me into his arms and I wrapped my legs around him, arching my back. He held me securely to him and moved forward, placing one knee and then the other on the bed behind me. His tongue lavished attention on my chest, swirling first around one nipple and then trailing across to the other while he crawled forward.

My hands moved to his hair, tugging roughly and pulling him into me, feeling like I couldn't get close enough to him. He pulled back for a moment, placing me tenderly on the mattress and backing up slightly. He leaned over and reached into a drawer next to the bed, pulling out a foil packet and tearing it open. I watched, biting my lip anxiously as he stroked himself a few times before rolling the condom onto himself.

He settled himself back between my legs, ass planted on his feet as he stroked up and down the inside of my thighs and stared at me for a moment. He was giving me a chance to back out, but I wanted this. Wanted _him_. "Please," I whispered, widening my legs and opening myself further to him.

His hands moved from my legs and up the sides of my body as he leaned forward. I felt him press against my entrance without any guidance, as if we were made to fit together this way. My arms rose above my head and grabbed for the comforter below us as his lips came in contact with mine again. No rushing or hurried movements this time. Slow, deliberate and passionate... He pushed his hips forward and I cried out against him as he eased himself inside of me until I felt our bodies meld together perfectly. The slight tensing of his abdomen pushed against my clit as he held himself still for a moment, his eyes looking down at where we were joined almost as if he couldn't believe how perfect we fit. I moaned gutturally and pushed my hips further into him, urging him to move.

He began thrusting with my moan, "Fuck, fuck, fuck," he repeated quietly with each slow, deep thrust inside of me. I matched his swearing with loud moans as he filled me fully with each pass of his hips.

Our bodies were covered in sweat before long as he continued moving in and out of me, I was hovering on the edge of release, "Edward, faster... please... harder."

He moved deliberately against me, pushing at the spot inside of me that caused my moans to become uncontrollable. One of his hands reached for mine and he linked our fingers together while the other trailed down and slipped between us. No teasing movements, he pushed against my clit without hesitation and no question at all that he knew exactly what he was doing to me. My inner walls began to tighten and his pace continued to pick up, the sound of our bodies meeting roughly filled the room along with our moans and heavy breathing. My stomach filled with butterflies and I felt my release begin and I cried out his name squeezing his hand with mine as I began to fall over the cliff and into oblivion.

"I can feel you Bella, come for me," he said... and I did, white flashing behind my eyes as my entire body tensed in pleasure and I squeezed around him.

After just two more deep strokes he followed behind me and with one final push into me his head went back, eyes closed and mouth open wide. He grunted and stilled his body, spilling into the condom inside of me. His body collapsed against mine, our hands still connected as we both attempted to catch our breath. I squeezed his hand once more and he looked up at me, a slow sexy... satisfied smile on his face.

His other hand came up and traced across my face as he pressed his lips against mine. Still smiling, he kept his eyes open and I smiled in response against his lips, completely spent and happier than I'd been in a long time... and then he took the words out of my mouth.

He grinned. "So, Bella. About that mate thing you mentioned earlier..."

* * *

**So, this isn't new. I wrote it a few years ago and then pulled it, and in celebration of Halloween this week, I decided to share once again. So, Happy Halloween. If you're in the East, I hope you're safe. Oh, and, obsmama and dollyreader are awesome.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Christmas Time Romeo

**The spirit of the season and all that... yes, this is a repost. Enjoy it anyway. :P**

* * *

**~/BPOV/~**

Since that memorable Halloween when Edward, now known as my own personal _'Night Time Romeo_' went and got all fucking caveman on my ass—which led to us gloriously tangled in his sheets—holidays had become something special for us.

And fuck, I couldn't deny that I loved it.

Even after four years, for some reason, he still got all stupid silly when a holiday was approaching... and then he started planning things. Shit that was always different, continually surprising and left me wondering what the hell I saw in him...

Most of the time, though, it left me wondering how I'd ever lived without.

We'd been pretty much inseparable since our cheesy declarations that night about becoming each other's 'mate' and we'd made it come true. To nobody in our immediate group's surprise, we were pretty fond of showing, no matter the location or included company, just how inseparable we were—as often as possible, and pretty much every minute since that night.

_Poor Grandma Dwyer..._

A year or so ago, one of his surprises for me was a weekend trip to Jacksonville for Easter. He'd known that I wanted to introduce him to my mother and my step father for the first time, so he'd made the plans and fulfilled my wish. Plus, I knew it couldn't hurt... the boy needed some fucking sun. Our weekend with Renee and Phil had certainly been an… _interesting_visit.

Edward hadn't been aware ahead of time that Phil's mother would also be in town when we were there... After we'd arrived back at their house to find it empty, and not known that they'd gone to pick her up to bring her home with them, he'd decided to get a little frisky and somehow we ended up in the shower together. _Somehow..._

When the poor woman walked in on Edward and I together that afternoon, we'd both been pretty sure she was going to keel over and have a heart attack right then and there. It pissed him off, because I still giggled uncontrollably whenever I thought back to Edward's face after he'd seen her watching us. I mean, what could my unbelievably hot boyfriend utter to a seventy five year old woman—that he'd never met—when she caught him screwing her step-granddaughter against the wall in her mother's shower?

For some reason 'oh, sorry' didn't seem to cut it.

Needless to say, we hadn't visited since then... and we'd make sure we wouldn't while Grandma Dwyer was in town. I didn't think poor Edward could handle the embarrassment.

After a few years of working hard to revamp _Esme's Ensembles_, Emmett's business was finally booming and had turned into something profitable. Rosalie was helping to run the store with him and they'd recently started to take on more holidays than just Halloween. They had started to switch out products as the months changed, keeping items stocked for the next 'big' holiday and ready to go whenever needed.

Edward enjoyed using his 'inside' connection at the store whenever possible. Usually when he planned something for me around Halloween, Emmett was _somehow _involved. I had tried begging endlessly for Emmett to stop fucking helping or giving him ideas, but I never could get that big fucker to listen to me. He still had that way of flashing those killer dimples and just making me forget whatever it was I had been bitching about.

_I swear to fuck those two inherited the same girly confusion voodoo power, because Edward could do the same damn thing with those green eyes of his._

Now that Christmas was approaching, and I'd finally fucking gotten over the Halloween debacle those two had caused—the one I'd refused to speak of ever again. _Fucking Chippendales, whose bright idea was it for those two to dress up like that? _Since they'd given me a necessary break in their 'surprises' for Thanksgiving, I was both looking forward to… and kind of dreading what I would encounter next.

Edward and I had been lucky enough to find a house in the same neighborhood where he'd previously lived with his brother. Okay, so lucky isn't the right word. Fortunate? _Maybe. _All I knew was that not only did Emmett not listen to me when I begged him not to help Edward, he also didn't listen when I asked him to please call before he fucking came over. He'd caught me in the midst of walking around the living room in my cheekies one too many times. If I didn't know him so well, I would swear he did that shit on purpose just to catch a glimpse of my ass.

After we'd bought the house, Alice and Tex had moved into the room Edward vacated. The four of them were now living together happily. It was odd, but they seemed to enjoy it. Edward and I, however, craved our privacy... Especially considering that whole coming over without being invited thing was even more unbearable when you lived right down the hall from said person who doesn't understand boundaries.

We were enjoying setting up our new house and decorating everything _our _way. Though we'd argued because I was just as fucking stubborn as him, the after-argument sexy times were always a bonus. I would never admit it to him, but once or twice I may have disagreed with a color scheme just to get that visceral, raw reaction I loved so much from him.

Since this would be our first Christmas in the new house—our first tree and all that other bullshit—Edward wanted it to be as special as possible. He had pouted and used his fucking green-eyed-voodoo to get me to agree to Emmett's idea on the afternoon of Thanksgiving.

"Bella, sweet girl, love of my life… This is the first Christmas in our own house; don't you want a real, live, Christmasy smelling tree in our living room?"

He fucking knew I was powerless to resist him when he pulled out the fucking eyelashes and the do-me-now look. He knew there was no fucking chance I'd be able to tell him no if he looked at me like that. For _his _sake, even though _I _still didn't fucking understand why he wouldn't let me just go to Target and get everything we needed in one shot, just have it done and over with, I'd ignored my own irrational feelings and was trying my best to smile just to have it done and over with.

The following Saturday, the six of us were smooshed into Emmett's unnecessarily large jeep on our way for a day in the cold. One that would result in us bringing our very own tree back to the house we now occupied together. Emmett had planned for all of us to venture north of Seattle toward the forests I grew up around, just outside of Forks. He claimed he'd found some Christmas tree farm where we could cut our own tree and then take it home with us for decorating.

The boys were all grunty happy about axe's and cutting, banging and whacking their own…yeah, whatever. _They're always trying to bang _something_._

I wasn't thrilled—obviously. They all knew I was one of those 'fuck the outdoors' type of girls. My lack of balance made it unbearable to maneuver without _serious _concentration on flat ground, let alone in the fucking woods.

But like I said, I was trying to be agreeable for Edward.

As we ventured north, stopping off at a gas station for a quick coffee run, Rosalie manned the radio controls and took us all through a myriad of Christmas songs she'd downloaded and made into a playlist just for the trip. She'd said she was trying to get us all 'in the mood' for our day. She started off easy with those we all recognized, you know, the old favorites: White Christmas, Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer, Here Comes Santa Claus, Jingle Bell Rock... and then she decided to switch it up a little and surprise the shit out of all of us. We heard the familiar beginning notes to O Come All Ye Faithful and listened as it was desecrated forever and replaced with: _O Come All Ye Perverts._

_But oh, it didn't stop there…_

Her dirty Christmas carols continued to entertain us during the long trip, and we all got a pretty good kick out of learning the new version of the twelve days of Christmas. My personal favorite was that on the fourth day; when her true love gave to her... four cock suckers.

Emmett seemed to enjoy the song, too. So much so, that after we'd arrived, he was even caught singing under his breath about 'five mother fuckers'. _Of course _it had to be while the poor old man tried to explain to us about the process of cutting our own trees. When the little old dude's eyes got real big and his mouth dropped open, the five of us tried our very best to hold in our laughter at him, but it was a lost cause.

After that, Emmett finally shut the hell up and stopped singing, listening intently while old dude went on about Douglas Fir, Grand Fir and Noble Fir trees. We all tried to pay attention but our seriousness had effectively been killed with the five mother fuckers Emmett's true love got on the fifth day.

Plus, we knew that as long as Emmett paid close enough attention, we could just make him do this shit while we goofed around.

Once the man had finished explaining everything, and had flirted with each of us girls a little—offering us each a taste of his homemade 'peppermint stick'—much to the boys' dismay, they were appeased quickly. Each of them lighting up like a fucking tree when they were handed their own respective half-saw half-axe thingies. Once we'd stopped them from their proposed 'sword fights' we all set off toward the 'farm' in search of the perfect tree.

Edward tugged my hand, leading us away from the group as the four of them started to argue about girth and width and fucking Alice started yammering about ribbons and popcorn stringing and glitter and glow balls. _What the fuck is a glow ball?_

This was just another reason why I loved him so damn much. He always knew when to get me away from her before I lost my shit.

We continued to walk, holding hands and making our way through the maze of trees that honestly all looked the same to me. _And the same as the ones I could have fucking bought at Target, where it was warm and cute boys offered to help me. _We eventually ended up in a dark corner of the farm, before I could get my wits about me, Edward had me pressed up against the trunk of a rather ginormous tree, one hand holding a piece of mistletoe over our heads. _As if he fucking needed that. _His lips were on my neck and then my cheek and then finally he met my lips. He tasted of peppermint and coffee which clued me into the fact that Tex had obviously spiked their shit with some schnapps' to make the afternoon more interesting. I giggled because I couldn't help it, wondering if he really should be handling a dangerous weapon if he was at all inebriated.

We wouldn't get anywhere if he continued doing that, so I tried to stop him. "I don't...think... it will... fit—" his lips cut me off and he kissed me again, his tongue darting out to do whatever magical shit he managed to pull off that made my knees tremble and my stomach fill with the anticipation of _more_.

Before he could send me into a full-on Edward trance, I pulled back from him, panting slightly, only to see his eyebrow arched teasingly. After realizing what I'd said, I rolled my eyes and shoved at his chest. "In our living room, Edward. It won't fit in our living room," I finished, pointing to the tree behind me.

"I was going to say it fits _just fine_, Bella," he smirked. "I know it's a bit snug sometimes..."

_Fucking dirty, sexy pervert. Oh, how I love you._

Smacking his chest again, I turned and started to walk in the other direction, muttering under my breath about what a jackass he could be at times.

After we'd circled that lot, what I swear had to be about a thousand times, we finally found a tree we both agreed on and my man set about the task of chopping it down. He took his coat off, handing it over to me and pushed the arms of his long sleeved shirt up his forearms and then bent over with the half-axe, half-saw thingy in his hand.

He pushed and pulled and pushed and pulled and grunted and sweated and his ass was in the air looking all glorious and wanting to be squeezed...

I stood back and watched him as he worked the saw back and forth, knowing that I shouldn't have been turned on by it, but good lord. It was kind of hard not to get all wound up and want to go find that fucking tree again and let him slam me up against it. _A few times._

When he finally got the tree to a point where he could stand up, his face was bright red from exertion and he looked like he'd been freshly fucked. His hair stuck up all over, beads of sweat dripping down his forehead and again I turned my head and searched for that stupid fucking tree, hoping I could convince him to follow me. His half smile told me he knew exactly what I was thinking. He hoisted the tree up into his arms, telling me to come on and to stop thinking naughty things as he walked toward the front of the farm where the rest of our group was waiting for us with their own tree.

Once the guys had tied both trees to the roof of the jeep, we all piled back in. The ride took less time, like it always did when you knew where you were going—_what the hell was up with that, anyway?_—and I found myself honestly excited to actually get inside our house and start working on the decorating with Edward.

Finally back in Seattle, Emmett pulled us inside their house and surprised Edward and I with bags upon bags of decorations from his store. While the guys lugged the two trees to the houses, the girls and I dug through the decorations and Alice squealed while Rosalie and I rolled our eyes at her. _Who the fuck got that excited over shit that sparkled? _The boys came back eventually, and Edward and I loaded up our stuff to head home and get started.

We walked inside the house and I set about getting everything unloaded while Edward worked to figure out the tree stand. He looked like he was trying to figure out the answer to a really difficult math problem or some shit and I just laughed at him standing there with his forehead all scrunched in concentration. One of the bags had a box full of ornaments that someone so brightly decided it would be nice to decorate with glitter. That _obviously _didn't want to stay where it goddamn belonged; when I pulled my hands away from the package they were covered in little flecks of red and green.

"Stupid fucking glitter, it should be banned!"

"Aren't girls supposed to like that stuff, Bella? Isn't it '_pretty_'?" He teased, and I flipped him off because he was annoying me.

"I agree it's pretty, but fuck it's irritating when it's all over your hands and it won't come off no matter how hard you try."

"Heh, you wouldn't say that if it was that sparkly fucking vampire you love so much getting his sparkle fucking whatever dust all over you," he muttered under his breath.

I ignored him while I continued to pull things out of the bag—_sparkly vampires were an entirely different damn story_—and began to make little piles on our dining room table of the different things Emmett had given us. Ornaments, bows, lights, more damn ornaments, some plastic candy canes, a tree skirt... It seemed like it would never end.

The last bag I got to had some wrapping paper and bows in it, and when I pulled them out I smiled. Turning around and looking down at my boyfriend who was now on his knees under the tree, that delicious ass stuck in the air again and just calling to me. _Bella... Touch me... _Pulling one of the bows from the package and peeling the little sticky thing off the back, I walked over and placed it right in the center of his butt.

He grunted, clearly struggling with whatever it was he was doing under there and huffed out a breath. "What did you just do?"

"Oh nothing," I sang. "You don't need to shop for me this year. Everything I want for Christmas is under our tree right now. When do I get to unwrap my package, babe?"

One of his hands shot out and he moved it around his ass until he found the bow and pulled it off, twisting to the side so he could get a good look at what it was. He laughed and turned over to look at me, resting on his back and putting one arm behind his head.

**~/EPOV/~**

"So, you want my ass for Christmas, sweet girl?" I asked, spinning the bow around in my hands. Giggling, she walked toward me and lowered herself to the carpet near my head. I reached up and pulled her down next to me. Somehow, without managing to knock the fucking thing over,

we both landed on the floor crammed together, half under and half out of the bottom of the tree. Turning so I hovered over her, I smirked, reaching over to pick up the bow that had fallen from my grasp and placing it right at the apex of her thighs, making sure to put a little extra pressure when I attached it. Just to tease her.

The moan that escaped from her lips caused me to groan and almost lose what I'd been planning to say. "Now everything _I _want is under our tree, Bella," I whispered huskily, leaning forward and pressing my lips against her breast. _Yup, I still can't fight the boobs. They still get me every fucking time. _Opening my mouth, I pressed my tongue against her nipple roughly and breathed out, knowing she'd feel the heat through the fabric. "Can I open you?"

She moaned and raised her hand to tug at my hair, knowing I loved that shit. I decided more teasing was in order and moved my hands to the hem of her shirt, tugging for her to pull it over her head. "I saw you earlier, when I was chopping this tree down," I pointed with one hand, while throwing her shirt to the side with the other. Bending back down, I ran my tongue along the dip between her breasts not stopping until I reached the button of her jeans, looking up at her beneath my lashes. "You looked like you were undressing me with your eyes, is that what you were doing?"

Using my teeth, I bit down on the fabric and pulled up. She squealed as I pulled harder, unfastening the button and tugging again until the zipper gave and began to unzip slowly. Her head fell back against the carpet with a soft thud and she captured her bottom lip between her teeth, lifting her hips and whining for more. "Tell me, beautiful. Tell me what you were thinking," I said, my teeth still attached to her pants.

I wanted to hear her say it; I wanted to know what I did to her.

Call me a fucking caveman or whatever, but I fucking liked hearing that she found me irresistible. While I waited for her to start talking, I sat up on my knees and pushed my hands into the waist of her pants. Dipping my fingers below her underwear, I pulled everything off at once so she was laying before me in nothing but her fucking adorable little bra with pink stripes. Before I tossed her jeans off to the side, I pulled the bow off the crotch and stuck it to her stomach, chuckling to myself when she finally started talking.

"I was thinking how," I grazed my fingers along the top of her pussy, distracting her. Abruptly, the words that had been about to come from her mouth stopped quickly as she breathed in deeply. I grinned, she could bust my balls all she wanted; we both knew I had the power to bring her to her knees. _Hmm... _"How good you looked all sweaty and bent over."

When she finished her sentence I gave in, pushing my fingers further and pressed against her clit, just hard enough to elicit the reaction I wanted. She squirmed against my hand and I sighed, the sexy smile on her lips and the way her hair tangled around her head was a sight I'd never grow tired of. My cock was standing at attention, already painfully hard from watching... knowing that my hand was touching what it wanted at that moment, the warmth of her wrapped around it.

Her words had given me an idea. I reached down with my other hand, popping the button of my own jeans and unzipping them to give my dick some room to breathe before I crawled over and positioned myself between her legs.

Moving my hands, I placed one on each of her knees, pushing them back toward her body. I lowered myself so my face was just inches from the sweet taste of her. I moved even closer, pushing my lips against the bare skin there and spoke to her again. "I feel... cheated, Bella. I think it's my turn to see _you _that way," Darting my tongue out, I ran it slowly from the top of her lips to her entrance before I continued speaking. "First..." _Lick. _"I'm going to make you sweat." _Swirl. _"Then, you're going to bend over for me. It's only fair, right?"

"Oh god," she whimpered in response, opening her legs wider for me giving me a fucking wonderful view of my favorite place to be. "Yes, please..."

There was no hesitation in my movements after hearing her plea, no more teasing. Letting go of her legs, I moved one hand around her hips, and anchored her body to the carpet. Reaching down, I teased the fingers of my other hand along her slit until I got to her opening, pushing forward as I leaned in and pressed my tongue against her, swirling it around a few times, teasing across the spot that made her legs twitch. She was so wet, just from my words, and the goose bumps that popped up on the skin under my other hand made me smirk against her. She could never hide the reaction she had to me.

Of course I fucking loved it, because she wasn't alone in that. She knew she had just as much of an effect on me, even more since we'd gotten so comfortable with one another.

Continuing what I was doing, I pushed my finger deeper inside of her, feeling the soft warmth of her. I curled it at the end and pressed against the spot I knew she fucking loved. The thrust of her hips toward my face told me when I'd found it. Moving my tongue faster, I alternated my licks against her pussy with the thrust of my finger until she was panting and her fingers were gripping the carpet so hard I was afraid she might fucking pull it loose from the floor below her.

When her walls began to flutter, I moved even faster. The warmth around my finger got tighter and tighter, and I knew she was close to finishing. I swirled my tongue around her most sensitive spot, sucking it between my lips and grazing my teeth across it, sending her over the brink into her first orgasm of the afternoon.

_Sweet girl, that isn't your last._

Keeping my finger inside her as she panted my name, I slowed my pace and worked her back down easily, placing soft kisses all over the inside of her thighs while she continued to come down from her high.

Looking up, I caught her brown eyes looking down at me, hooded and lusty. I watched the heavy rise and fall of her chest—_okay, I may have been looking at her tits_—as she struggled to catch her breath. The light sheen of sweat across her forehead pleased me, now I would get exactly what I'd wanted. She raised a hand to her forehead trying to wipe it away and I reached out to stop her, lacing her fingers with mine. I crawled up her body until our lips touched, and my still covered cock pressed against her heat. The warmth of her caused me to moan into her mouth as I pressed my lips firmly and kissed her, pushing my tongue inside and letting her taste herself on me.

"I said I wanted you sweaty," I said. She moaned and kissed me back roughly. Her arms flew up and around my neck, her legs wrapping around me as she pressed the heels of her feet into my ass, trying to create friction and grind herself against my cock.

Pulling back from her mouth, I tsked her and shook my head. "Ah, ah, ah beautiful girl, what did I tell you?" Her eyes rolled back into her head a little in response to my words and she bit her lip again. Pushing myself up on my knees between her legs, I motioned with a swirl of my finger for her to turn over. "Bend over. On your knees."

She sat up quickly and turned over looking all eager, making my cock throb painfully. She moved her head to the side and looked back at me over her shoulder, sinking her teeth into that perfect bottom lip. _Fuck, I love this girl._

_Dear Santa, I promise to be a good boy for-fucking-ever if you give me her for Christmas for the rest of my life..._

Her face lit with a knowing smile as I sat writing an internal letter to Santa. She pushed her ass up into the air and wiggled it a little, effectively adding herself to my permanent naughty list. Reaching a hand out, I curved it around the swell of her hip tickling her softly. I still needed to remove my clothes, but she needed to fucking lose that bra first. I glided my hands up her body to the clasp on the back of the bra, pulling it open.

With both of my hands, I pushed my fingers under the straps on her shoulders until it fell down her arms and hit the floor below her body. Once she was completely bare for me, I started to remove my own clothes. Pulling my shirt slowly up over my head, I noted with smug satisfaction her watching me again from over her shoulder. Moving to my pants, I removed everything at once, just as I'd done for her and stood up to kick them to the side.

Lowering myself back to the carpet, I got on my knees behind her and leaned forward over her body, pressing my lips into the small of her back and sucking on the smooth, soft skin. She wiggled her hips again, a sign that she was being impatient and her ass brushed against my cock causing me to hiss. I put one of my hands between her legs, drawing my fingers up her slit, spreading the moisture of her around to make sure she was still ready for me before I replaced my finger with the head of my cock and glided it along the same path, teasing us both. She moaned my name and pushed back against me again—I was tired of waiting, I needed her.

Pressing the head of my dick just inside of her, I shifted both of my hands to her hips and gripped her firmly. Pushing forward ever so slowly, her inner walls fluttered around me—_clearly she was still excited_. Once I was fully inside her, I leaned forward again, trailing my lips from one of her shoulders to the other. She shivered in response and I opened my mouth, pressing my teeth against her skin, biting down. Just as my teeth pressed against her skin, I pulled my hips back and pushed forward again, slowly but firmly, eliciting another loud cry from her lips.

As much as I fucking needed her and wanted to pound into her right then and there, she was too fucking delicious at that moment for me to rush any second of it. Continuing my measured pace, I reached under and grabbed the bow, that somehow was still stuck to her stomach, pulling it from her skin before reapplying it to her back. "You are the best fucking present I've ever seen under the tree. Just like Halloween... Christmas will never be the same, you know," I breathed out between strokes in and out of her.

"Fuck, I hope not," she panted.

"Me too," I growled, pushing into her harder and picking up the speed of my thrusts. She met every push of my hips, pushing herself back toward me willfully. _Fuck_.. _so good. _We moved this way until our bodies were riding in tandem, skin slapping together roughly.

The sound of our skin meeting, of our labored breathing and the moans from our lips were the only ones in the room. Listening to her, watching her, _feeling _her... I was so close to the edge, but I fucking needed to feel her come around me before I let go.

Loosening my hold of one of her hips, I snaked a hand under our bodies until I could feel where we were joined. Running the tip of my finger down her pussy until I reached her clit, I began rolling it between my fingers. Her hips moved faster as we both climbed higher, the touch of my hand providing the last thing she needed to reach her climax. When she finally tightened around me and screamed, I was right there with her as she tumbled forward. As she breathed out, my head fell back, my eyes closing as it hit me. A final grunt escaped from my lips as I released inside of her.

As I came, I was stricken with the same feeling I had whenever we were together this way. _Love. _Whether it was making out like teenagers on the couch, kissing goodbye for the day or fucking like animals under our first Christmas tree, it was always the same.

She was everything I would _ever _want.

Collapsing on top of her sweaty body, using my hands on either side of her to keep my weight off, I attempted to catch my breath as I placed open mouthed kisses across her shoulders. "Fuck, I love you."

"I love you too, Romeo. Merry Christmas."

* * *

**Merry Christmas. Happy Hanukkah. Happy whatever holiday you celebrate.  
**

**Thank you for reading!  
**

**xx  
**


	3. Valentine's Day Romeo

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Snarkella and Romeoward's dirty fucking mouths.**

* * *

There I sat, at home. On fucking Valentine's Day... Alone. Baking cookies that I would likely have ended up gorging myself on before the night was over and I took my sorry ass to bed, wallowing in self-pity; angry with the man I loved.

That fucker never forgot March fourteenth, the male version of Valentine's Day; he'd get all stupid goddamn excited about it a few weeks before, and was _always _quick to remind me. As if I needed a reason to make him a steak and blow him.

All he had to do was ask.

My overachieving boyfriend and his stupid fucking career ambitions were seriously killing my Edward high. I mean, come on, I wasn't one of those frilly bitches who got all excited over Valentine's Day—you know the ones—expecting teddy bears, or chocolate or diamonds and shit. That definitely wasn't me, but, fuck, it would have been nice if he'd even _acknowledged _the shit before he'd left for the hospital that afternoon. Even just one fucking mention and I might have been satisfied.

Perhaps then I wouldn't have spent the evening turning our kitchen into what looked like the aftermath of a storm. My heynow down south needed some storm action, not our kitchen. My door was in serious, desperate need of a sudden windstorm to pass through and give it a good, hard, bang. I honestly couldn't remember the last time Little Bella had been visited by Not-So-Little Edward.

I'd tried to be understanding, because I knew that he was tired a lot of the time, and that he worked really hard. In truth, what he was accomplishing—what he had accomplished—was no easy feat. He'd told me that most of the residents he'd come up through the ranks with hadn't made it, instead succumbing to the pressure and giving up on their dreams of becoming a doctor.

Not _my _boyfriend. He hadn't given in to any of those pressures, he'd stuck through it and sure, I was proud of him. But that didn't mean I wasn't allowed to throw myself a pity party on the evening of Valentine's Day.

After all, this _was _a holiday. A bullshit one, but still. Holidays were our _thing. _Weren't they? I honestly couldn't remember when they had started to feel less important than they had at the beginning of our relationship.

Rosalie and Alice hadn't fucking helped. Rose had called to announce that she and Em would be celebrating the end to their 'post baby cockblock', while Alice had been busy texting me about the special shit she and Tex had been doing.

Fucking bitch was sunning herself on the balcony of a cruise ship somewhere in the middle of the Caribbean. Was it wrong of me to wish for them to be stuck with one of those captains who had a serious drinking problem and that they'd end up lost in the middle of the Bermuda fucking Triangle?

_B__itter, party of one, please!_

Yeah, I was bitter_. _I knew such luxuries wouldn't be afforded to Edward and I until he was done with like, five hundred more fucking years of his residency. We had discussed the future, marriage and babies and vacations, and decided that as soon as he was able, we would get there, but I was getting a little tired of waiting. I knew, rationally, that I shouldn't have been angry at any of them or any of the other couples who were spending their evenings together, but every girl was entitled to having one of _those _days.

This was mine.

The oven buzzing brought me from my thoughts. Dropping the stack of cookie sheets I'd somehow managed to begin rearranging, I turned to pull out the batch of chewy chocolate heaven that waited for me inside.

Placing an oven mitt on my right hand, I opened the door, inhaling deeply. _Ahhh, heaven. Sex s__c__hmex, I have cookies, bitch! And they're allll minnneeee... _Leaving the cookies on the counter, I walked to the fridge for milk. Eating fresh baked cookies without a tall glass of ice cold milk was just all kinds of wrong.

Pulling the refrigerator door open, I grabbed for the gallon of milk, not really paying much attention to what I was doing in my excitement for cookies, and in typical Bella fashion, the bitch slipped. I'd only managed to get my pinkie finger into the little opening on the side before the heavy sucker started to drop toward the floor, taking my finger with it as it headed south. It wasn't until I heard the sickening crunch of my poor pinkie finger that the pain registered. Sinking to the floor in a puddle of spilled milk, I screamed for Edward.

Only to remember that he wasn't there.

All I'd wanted was a cookie... or ten. And maybe a good fuck, and for my boyfriend to have remembered goddamn Valentine's Day. Instead, I was doing a one-handed quick change of my pajamas so I could get my ass into the car and drive to the ER where I'd be forced to admit that I wasn't capable of pulling milk out of the fridge without some kind of accident happening to me.

Edward had joked, more than a few times, that perhaps it would have been worth it for us to invest in one of those sumo suits so I didn't have to worry about hurting myself so much; maybe he was right.

Asshole.

_F__uck. _She was going to kill me. I hadn't intended for her to think I'd forgotten Valentine's Day, but I'd been planning this shit for what felt like…well, forever. I was too scared that if I mentioned anything about it, I'd get too fucking excited and reveal my plans to her before I was ready. I'd spent way too much time keeping her in the dark about it to fuck it all up now.

Since I knew I had a big mouth, and was likely to blab at any moment about what I'd been planning, I'd spent much of the last month in the hospital working hours that technically, I didn't need to be working. I hated keeping secrets from her, and it wasn't fucking easy, but it had to be done.

Another thing that wasn't easy was being away from her so much. I could tell that we were suffering from it, and I knew it wouldn't be long before she finally gave up on my sorry ass and took a hike to find someone better equipped to handle her needs. The thought of that was something I couldn't handle. I knew I couldn't lose the best thing that had ever happened to me.

Sure, she was moody and bossy and we got on each other's nerves sometimes, but what couple didn't have those kinds of problems? She was mine. We were made for each other, and without her, I knew I was nothing. Which was why I had been planning for months to finally tell her just how much I needed and wanted her in my life.

For the rest of it.

After Rose and Emmett had finally taken the leap, getting married and squeezing out a kid, I had considered it. But now that Jasper and Alice were preparing to do the same, I knew it was our turn as well. It wasn't like I felt forced or anything, I _wanted _to marry Bella. I'd known I wanted to be with her forever the first night I met her, but life gets crazy and you learn to get

comfortable with the way things are.

Sometimes you forget that you're not the only person in your life.

Once I'd finally decided to stop pussy-footing around, I'd gone straight to my big brother and asked him for help. Dickhead agreed, but only after ribbing me for an hour straight about how proud he was that I was finally growing up.

We'd spent several weekends in a row—under the ruse of working on shit at the store—wandering the streets of Seattle and visiting every jewelry store we could find. I'd been determined to go to as many as I could until I found the perfect ring for Bella.

My picky ass ended up dragging my poor brother to sixteen stores, including one where a very small Japanese woman nearly convinced Emmett he would look '_sosoprettah_' with a set of gold teeth, before I'd finally realized that I just wasn't going to 'find' it. If I ever wanted to be happy with the ring, I needed to design the shit myself. So, that's exactly what I'd done.

Sadly, Emmett never got to go back and visit his new lady friend and discuss the gold teeth, which he reminded me about often. Once the details had been worked out, and I stopped nitpicking on details that really didn't fucking matter, it took them a few months to have the ring ready. I'd been hoping to be able to ask her over Christmas, when we'd gone on our annual tree cutting day. I'd thought it would have been pretty fucking perfect to do it up there in the woods. But, sadly, they hadn't gotten the ring back to me in time.

So, I figured, what better day could there be than Valentine's Day? I was sure she wouldn't have appreciated me proposing on _my _favorite holiday, and then, you know, expecting her to blow me and cook me a steak.

This afternoon, I'd kissed her goodbye and left the house without mentioning shit about tonight, still hoping to surprise her. I had only committed to work a four hour shift, and then we would have the entire weekend together to celebrate.

_N__aked._

_F__uck, I hope so._

Unfortunately, a particularly horrible MVA had come in shortly after I arrived, and I was running late. Scrambling to get the fuck out of there so I could get home to her.

Reservations at our favorite restaurant in Seattle had been made weeks ago and a courier should have arrived at our house earlier in the afternoon to drop off the new dress I'd bribed Alice to help me pick out for her to wear. I kept expecting for her to call me, bitching me out when she realized that I'd tricked her, but I'd had yet to hear from her.

Sighing, I glanced up at the clock before exiting. Noticing the time, I realized that if I managed to get out of there right then without being stopped, and drove about twenty over the limit, we would still miss our reservations.

_Shit! This is not going to go over well._

Just as I'd walked over the threshold, I heard an intern yell my name. "Dr. Cullen! Dr. Cullen, wait, please!"

I rounded on him angrily. "What, Peter? I have to go."

"There," he paused, out of breath. "There is a woman in triage asking for you."

My heart sank as I pushed past him and ran toward triage. My thoughts filled with dread; was this why she hadn't called? _Oh, God. _What would I do if she was hurt? I would have nobody to blame but myself, she should have been with me…

Walking through the door, I searched the crowd of people, looking for the familiar head of brown hair. Finally catching sight of her, I breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't appear hurt, but one of the nurses was holding her hand up, wiggling her little finger back and forth.

_Y__ou clumsy, adorable, beautiful girl._

"Hey, bitch!" I hissed. Looking up in embarrassment, I realized what I had said. I was frustrated, and angry.

After I'd arrived at the ER, some testy snot at the front desk had told me Edward was busy and that if I wasn't 'family' that I would need to take a seat until they had time to page him. I was livid, and my finger hurt, and I still just really wanted a cookie.

I'd decided instead to just find my way to Triage and see if they could help me instead. The girl there was much more helpful—thankfully—until of course, she started pulling and wiggling my broken finger around and my filter went down the toilet.

Before I could apologize for my outburst, a flash of copper caught my eye. Moving my eyes, I caught sight of a familiar set of fingers—my _favorite _set of fingers—squeezing the nurse's shoulder.

Lifting my eyes to his face, I could tell that Fucker was trying not to laugh at me. I was tempted to flip him off, but it was really hard to be pissed at him when he was dressed in his scrubs.

_Hello, Doctor McSexyPants._

"Maria, I think I can take it from here," he said. I sneered at him a little. I was obviously still angry at him. "Can you bring me a splint?" He asked, ignoring my furious glare. "I'm going to bring her back to one of the private rooms so she doesn't _disturb any of the other patients_."

Once Maria scurried off, I stood up, glaring at the smirk he was wearing. _Fucker._

"What did you do?" he asked.

"I got into a fight with a gallon of milk." "I'm not even going to ask," he laughed.

"It's not funny," I muttered under my breath. "Come on, Slugger, let's go get you fixed up."

He put his hand on the small of my back, pushing me back through the Triage door, in the opposite direction toward a set of small patient rooms. Pushing the door open, he walked inside and he lifted me onto the end of the gurney before turning around to dig through the drawers.

Suddenly, he dropped everything from his hands, scaring the shit out of me, and spun around. "Wait. How long have you been here?"

"Like..." I glanced around for a clock. "I don't know, an hour?"

"Shit," he mumbled. "So much for our plans." He began doing that thing where he talked under his breath and curled his lips and looked all fucking adorably annoyed.

"Wanna run that by me again?"

"I said 'so much for our plans'—I made _plans _for tonight, Bella. And now... I fucked up... and you're hurt...and it's my fault," he pouted.

"Okay, whatever. It's not your fault. And I had plans, too. Cookies and emo and being pissed off at _you_!"

He was still muttering to himself like he had had no fucking idea what I'd said. The only words I picked up were 'reservations', 'gold teeth' and I think there was something in there about a car accident.

Frustrated, I screamed his name and he finally stopped brooding and looked up at me. His eyes got a little wide and a blush colored his cheeks.

He bit his lower lip, looking sheepish. "Sorry. What did you say?"

A knock at the door broke the silence that followed his question as I contemplated whether or not to bitch him out _now_... wait until he got home (to remind him of just what he'd forgotten)or to fall at his feet for being so adorable.

He turned from me, walking to open the door and finding Maria standing outside with what he'd asked for in her hands. She handed it to him with a smile. "Do you—need anything else, Dr. Cullen?"

"No, thank you Maria. We'll just be a few minutes."

Once she'd disappeared, he shut the door tightly and walked back over to the pile of shit he'd dropped on the counter—before having his little spaz attack a few minutes earlier. Remaining quiet, I kicked my feet back and forth as they dangled from the gurney, realizing then that I must have looked like major ass. My hair was barely combed, and I was wearing over-sized pajamas.

_A__t least you're not still wet and smelling of spilled milk._

I was sure then that it would be wise for me to allow him to fix my finger and for me to get the hell out of there before I embarrassed him in front of one of his colleagues or some shit.

He turned, stepping back toward me and set some things off to my side. Reaching over, he lifted my hand up and started examining my finger with his 'doctor face' on. It was then that I finally noticed the swelling that had become pretty fucking obvious at that point. He hissed, running his fingers across the skin gingerly. Bending forward, he pressed a kiss to my finger softly and my heart swooned at his gesture. Momentarily, I may have forgotten what I was angry with him for.

"This is all my fault," he whispered.

"Why would this be your fault? I can't expect you to come home and pull the milk from the fridge every time I need it."

"No, but if I would have just told you what the fuck was going on... I'm so sorry, baby," he whispered.

Placing my hand in my lap, he lowered his head to kiss my neck. "I should have been there, so you wouldn't have thought I forgot Valentine's Day. You shouldn't have been at home baking your emo chocolate chip cookies and you shouldn't have hurt your finger. And our night wouldn't be ruined and I got a ring and the reservations and we missed them and… fuck!"

He was rambling again, so I flicked his ear. "Edward, what the fuck did you just say?"

_'__I got a ring._' _Huh? He did not just say that... Did he?_

"Ow, that hurt," he pulled back, pouting as he reached up to rub at his ear. "This is _so _not how I

saw this night going," he sighed, reaching into his pocket.

He pulled out one of those black velvet boxes—you know, one of _those _fucking boxes. Not gonna lie, I might have squeaked and tried to clap my hands together, which was a really stupid damn idea.

Whatever. I'd forgotten that my finger was broken. And he had a fucking _velvet box_.

Rocking back and forth slightly, I did my very best to fight back the tears that threatened to fall. I wasn't sure if they were from the pain and the overwhelming feeling of what I thought he was trying to tell me. _Probably both._

The ring and his admission forgotten, his features softened and he pulled my hands apart, examining if I'd done any further damage to the break in my finger. Leaning forward, he pressed his soft lips against my skin with the slightest of pressure, looking up at me from under his lashes. Noticing the tears that had begun to fall, he leaned forward, kissing them from my cheeks. He kept whispering he was sorry over and over and over and over again.

His hands gripped the top of my thighs, pulling me closer to the edge of the gurney. Using the tip of his nose to urge my head a little to the side, he began kissing the side of my neck, doing that thing with his tongue that made me shiver with anticipation.

"I didn't forget Valentine's Day, Bella. I had plans. There was a dress and reservations and I was going to ask you to marry me, but it seems I can't even do _that _right," he sighed, tickling the skin of my neck. "I'm sorry."

Though I was enjoying his lips more than a little, my eyes were glued to that fucking velvet box while his tongue worked it's magic, suddenly making me forget anything else but _him. _I was so absorbed in his tongue, and his lips and everything else I'd almost missed what he said.

It wasn't until his teeth bit down on the skin of my jaw and he spoke again that it finally registered and I started listening again.

"Will you marry me?" he whispered, his teeth moving from my jaw toward my lips. "Marry me." His hands pulled my hips forward again, and my eyes closed. "Yes! Yes..." I trailed off when he

pushed himself into me and I felt him, hard and... _God, _I wanted him. "Yes, I'll marry you."

As soon as I finished, his lips were on mine, wet and warm and uncontrollable and full of all the love, passion and _need _that we'd been missing during the previous few months.

At that point, Little Bella reached over, switched on a little Marvin Gaye and began shaking her ass, singing along... because she had plans too, and they were happening right then.

In the hospital.

Fuck the broken finger.

With the heel of my uninjured hand, I reached back and braced myself against the gurney, spreading my legs wide enough to accommodate him. I wiggled my body forward until I was pressed more tightly against him.

He groaned, and I felt him twitching against me before he began to pull his hips away as if he suddenly realized what I was about to make happen. I was having none of that and closed my thighs around his hips, pushing myself forward again until my heat brushed against him.

He gasped, moving back as his mouth fell open and his eyes darted toward the door. His eyes scanned the room, as if to ensure that we were still alone. When his eyes returned to mine, the fiery need I saw there spurred me further. His teeth scraped across the skin of his lower lip as he struggled to catch his breath. I could tell he was close to being just as worked up as I was and that it wouldn't take much convincing for him to agree with what I wanted at that moment.

What we _needed_.

He stepped back toward me, hesitantly, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. Still careful not to disturb my pinkie, I moved my hands between our bodies and reached for the drawstring on his scrub bottoms, tugging at the bow there. His head fell forward until it rested on my shoulder and he groaned. Pressing a warm kiss against my collarbone, he began to mumble into my skin.

"I have imagined this so many fucking times. You visiting me here. Letting me take you into a dark corner and fuck you," he whispered. "Just knowing that any moment someone could interrupt... You have no idea how badly I want you," he groaned. "but we can't..."

_Oh, hell no, you started this Romeo, you're going to finish it._

"_E__d__w__a__r__d." _I said loudly. He pulled back, eyes snapping to mine. I reached forward, tugging at the hem of his scrubs again, pulling him back between my legs. "Shut up and fuck me."

His mouth opened and his eyes narrowed, because I'd never really been _that _forceful with him before. But, I needed him.

And fuck, I'd dreamed about it, too.

Getting fucked by Dr. Cullen was entirely different than being made love to by Edward. My nipples hardened at the thought of him taking me, right there.

We'd just gotten engaged and it wasn't perfect but it was us, and _Jesus _if he fought me I _would _tie him up...

Backing up from me, he ran toward the door and clicked the lock into place, then secured the blinds on the window that looked out over the entire ER before stalking back toward me. He began to pull the stethoscope from his neck and drop it to the counter next to him. _No fucking way…_

"Ah ah, lose the top. Keep the stethoscope Dr. Cullen," I grinned at him, spreading my legs wide again in an invitation.

It was then that I realized he wouldn't hesitate this time. His scrub shirt came off with the quickness and before I knew it, my shirt was being pulled up over my head, too.

His mouth lowered to attack the skin of my chest as he removed my shirt fully and threw it behind him. The sound of a crash echoed throughout the room, but was ignored as his teeth, tongue and lips made a path lower until his perfect lips wrapped around one pink, taut nipple and his hand came up to caress the other. Those wonderful fucking fingers ran in slow, teasing circles, causing me to moan in earnest.

Reaching up, I straightened the stethoscope around his bare neck, trailing my fingers down the sculpted muscles of his back. He moaned and it vibrated through me. When I hit a ticklish spot, he jerked forward and bit down on my nipple just a little harder. So I hit the spot again. And again...

My hands reached for the drawstring of his scrubs again. Pushing the fingers of my good hand inside, I realized then that he wasn't wearing anything underneath. With some effort, I managed to get them just below his ass, enough for my hand to feel the muscles there move as he started to struggle with removing my pajama bottoms.

"Fuck," he whispered. "You're not wearing underwear are you?"

Blushing, I grinned at him again. "No, I'm not. I was at home. Alone. On Valentine's Day. What purpose would I have for underwear?"

He growled at me, tugging at my pajama bottoms again. And fuck, I wanted to say 'ooh, do that again.' but he was still tugging, so I tried hopping quickly to help him out a little... and his face, good god his face… He was giving me the 'fat kid looking at a cupcake' kinda look, making me grin in delight.

Eventually, he managed to get them to the floor. His eyes sparkled again—apparently my LoL (Lack-o-Ladywear) excited him.

Still grinning, I looked up just as his lips attached to mine. There was nothing soft about his kiss, he was voracious as his tongue plunged into my mouth with vigor. An energy I'd never felt from him before consumed all rational thought and I ground myself against him harder.

"_F__uck_, Bella. Say it again," he mumbled against my lips, his warm breath mingling with mine. When I didn't respond right away he kissed me again, even harder.

"_A__gain_," he demanded.

"Fuck me, Dr. Cullen," I answered, moaning when I felt his hand slip between my thighs.

Leaning back on my hands, his long fingers worked a path up and down my slit, teasing at my entrance before pressing roughly against my clit and then back again. He teased me over and over until my breathing was so loud I was sure someone was going to hear us.

Continuing his exploration with one hand, he reached down and gripped himself with the other. My arousal grew as I watched him squeeze and stroke himself. He kicked his foot forward and pushed down the lever on what I guessed was the brake for the gurney and his eyes said _brace yourself, this is gonna be a rough ride._

He let go of himself, removing his hand from between my legs long enough to allow me to wrap my arms around his neck securely. His hands immediately moved to my thighs, hitching my legs around his hips. He lifted me until my ass rested just at the edge of the thin mattress.

Letting go of one of my legs to grip his dick in his hand again, he guided himself toward me. Teasingly, he ran the head along my slit a few times, before he pushed forward roughly, causing the bed to squeak a little.

Leaning forward, he covered the scream that came from my throat with a deep kiss. Once he was inside me, he remained still for only a moment.

His hips began to retreat, pulling himself out of me slowly and creating the most delicious feeling. "You have to be quiet," he whispered. "or we'll have to stop," he pushed forward again, just as slow, "and I really," his hips bucked forward quickly, "_r__eally," _and again, "don't want to fucking stop."

_F__uck. _I didn't want to stop either.

Nodding at him, I bit my lip to keep myself quiet. His hips propelled forward again, and this time he was the one to get loud. All of his inhibitions and worries seemed to disappear as he drove his hips into mine, faster and faster.

Gripping his neck tighter and moving my hands up into his hair, I moved my mouth down his face, nibbling his jaw and moving toward his ear. He tasted like sweat and man and Edward and I decided to egg him on a little.

Biting down on his earlobe, I tugged on his hair and whispered to him. "How does it feel to know that there is only a window separating us from being caught? To know that at any moment, someone could walk in and interrupt?"

His resounding growl was deep, it vibrated from his body into mine as he continued to fuck me in a way that he'd never done before. It seemed as if all of his careful control that he normally possessed had disappeared with my pants.

I could see the vein in his forehead sticking out, the sweat there gleaming in the light above us, signaling that he was holding back and trying not to come before I did. But, I didn't care about getting off, I'd gotten what I wanted.

_Him._

Too caught up in the feeling of me wrapped around him to do much else, he panted warm, heavy breaths against my already overheated skin. I _wanted _to see him fall apart.

"I want you to come inside me. To stop worrying about what I need and think of nothing but yourself. Be selfish."

His teeth sunk into the skin of my shoulder, and he groaned as his hips moved frantically against me. I was so close to the edge from the intensity of his thrusts pushing against my clit that I was struggling not to scream again.

My hands roamed, pulling at the hair on the back of his neck roughly as my hips raised to match each of his thrusts. He bit down harder and his hips began to move faster, as if we were in a challenge to see who could get the other there first.

The mixture of excitement and arousal in the air between us sparked even stronger as he wrapped an arm around my back, pulling me away from his body to rearrange us until I lay back on the gurney and his hips slowed. I was thankful then that he didn't try to move us far since his shoes were in place and his scrubs still hung precariously low across his thighs.

Leaning forward, his lips trailed across the skin of my stomach, up to my breasts. His tongue came out again, tasting and teasing the skin there. My back arched, silently begging him for more. His pace went from frantic to slow, but strong.

Long and deep.

Full and toe curling.

He looked up at me, releasing his grip from my thighs and moving his hands to the edge of the bed next to my breasts.

"I want to be selfish," he said, leaning down until I felt his teeth trail across my rib and his lips close around one of my nipples again. My hips pushed against him, but he held me down with

his body weight, keeping me still. I whimpered but he cut me off when he started to speak again.

"I want to take everything you give me, but don't you get it, Bella?" He pushed in until our bodies were pressed together fully once again; like two pieces of a puzzle.

His hips were still against me when he spoke again. "When I please you, _that _is me being selfish. Because it pleases me to do it. I _want _to see your face when I make you come, the way your eyes darken and your face flushes so beautifully. There is nothing I want more than that," he smirked. "Well there was... but you just said yes."

He began to move his hips again, grinding up in the way he knew I loved. Coupled with his words about how pleasing me was him being selfish and the way he felt inside, I began to tighten

around him. With one more long, full stroke, he made the face I knew so well. Head falling back, eyes closed and mouth open, he did what I asked while my body responded to what he wanted and joined him in release.

Struggling to catch my breath, I rested my head against her stomach, pressing my lips into her skin with a smile.

_She said yes!_

_A__nd holy shit she just fulfilled my greatest fantasy._

Looking up, my eyes caught sight of the black box above her head. Reaching forward I grabbed it, staring down into her eyes. She was all flushed and panting and just fucking beautiful.

And she was going to be my wife.

Opening the box, I pulled the ring out and grabbed her left hand, sliding it onto her third finger. She watched me, a small smile on her lips. Leaning down, I pressed a kiss against it and smiled back at her.

_B__e__s__t Valentine's Day _ever! "Let's go home, _Mrs. Cullen._"

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
